I. Field
Example aspects described herein relate generally to media content programming and more particularly to generating playlists.
II. Related Art
Since the advent of radio, disc jockeys (DJs) have been generating lists of songs, referred to as a “playlists”, to be played from broadcast stations. Typically, which songs from a catalog of available songs are included in a playlist is driven by a DJ through the careful curation of songs and libraries, as well as the custom definition of metadata. Oftentimes, a DJ will manually order the results to achieve a pleasing result. This also gives a DJ control over the pace and scheduling of the played songs.
Nowadays, playlists can be generated by a computer automatically. A conventional playlist generator applies a set of user preferences to a collection of songs to identify selections in the collection that satisfy the set of preferences. User-selected preferences may define songs that are to be included in or excluded from the playlist, particular genres or styles, and so on. They can also define a song to be used as a seed to find similar songs. To create a different playlist, a user modifies the preferences and submits them to the playlist generator. As can be understood, this methodology is still limited in functionality. The embodiments described herein solve technical challenges to provide other unique and useful functions related to playlist generation that are significant.